Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to an array substrate and a manufacturing method thereof and a liquid crystal display.
At present, liquid crystal displays are commonly used flat panel displays, and thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are the mainstream products of the liquid crystal displays.
A liquid crystal panel of a liquid crystal display generally comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate. Typically, the array substrate comprises a base substrate on which a plurality of data lines and a plurality of gate lines intercrossing with each other are formed to define a plurality of pixel units arranged in matrix. Each of the pixel units comprises a TFT switch and a pixel electrode. The TFT switch comprises a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode and an active layer with the gate electrode connected with a corresponding gate line, the source electrode connected with a corresponding data line, the drain electrode connected with the pixel electrode, and the active layer being formed between the source/drain electrodes and the gate electrode. Generally, a common electrode line is further formed on the base substrate to supply a common voltage to the common electrode.
The conductive patterns on the array substrate are fabricated by a 5 mask or a 4 mask process. However, the 5 mask or 4 mask processes have disadvantages such as too many manufacturing procedures and high cost. Therefore, simplifying the manufacturing process is one of the research directions in the field of manufacturing liquid crystal display.